Too Lost In You
by marina eys
Summary: What happens when a Weasley has to tutor a Malfoy? Chaos! DracoGinny


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K Rowling (except for some characters). The song "Too Lost In You" is obviously not mine – it is actually sung by the Sugababes.

* * *

**-Too Lost In You-**

* * *

I had the "writer's buzz" (geez, I sound sad) and so I just had to write this. The first few paragraphs may not make sense at first (think of the way Looking For Alibrandi, the book, starts) but then it will all make sense. 

I have included the lyrics of the Sugababes song "Too Lost I You" (which is where I got the title of my fic from).

It is set at Hogwarts - Ginny is in her sixth year and Draco is in his seventh.

Please R/R.

* * *

**Too Lost In You**

(Sugababes)

_You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try _

I'm in over my head  
You got under skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in

And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you (Too lost in you) ooh

_Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now) _

Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Falling into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you (Too lost in you)

I'm going in crazy in love for you baby (I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can mess with me (No one can mess with me)

Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you

I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you (Too lost in you)

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

_Draco Malfoy had a secret. A secret that would be too humiliating for him to ever tell anybody. A secret that was constantly on his mind, consuming his life. Yes, Draco Malfoy had a secret, and he would rather die than let anybody ever find out the truth. He was in love with-_

Ginny Weasley looked up from where she had been writing, a feather quill was stuck behind one ear and another was clutched tightly in her right hand. Her hair was braided away from her face and her blue eyes looked intensely back over the fifty or so words that she had written. She silently sucked on the end of her quill as she glanced over at the real Draco Malfoy and studied his profile. _Who could he be in love with? _She pondered. Hermione? Hell, no. Pansy Parkinson? Absolutely not. She finally settled on a person, the same person she always chose for him.

Ginny rested her elbow on the desk in front of her and suddenly noticed somebody hovering behind her. She abruptly jerked forward, slamming her exercise book shut.

Behind her stood Professor Snape, a spiteful smile on his face.

"May I ask, Miss Weasley, what exactly are you doing in my Potions class?" he inquired; Ginny did not miss the poison in his voice.

First period, first day back at school and she was already in trouble. Combined potions (the 6th and 7th years both had potions together) on a Monday morning was the place to pull the wool over Snape's eyes.

"I was writing." Ginny began, swallowing nervously.

"Yes…I can see that." He spoke sarcastically, causing the Slytherins to burst out laughing. Ginny could see Draco laughing the hardest out of all of them. How was she going to get out of this one?

"I was taking down notes on what you were saying." She stated.

"Really? And what, may I ask, exactly was I saying?" he raised an eyebrow. Ginny could tell that he was enjoying interrogating her.

"Something about err…potions?" she squeaked.

Snape's face darkened as he leaned down over Ginny.

"I expect my students to pay attention in class." He informed her quietly, looking dangerously at her. "I think that I will take this." He said, snatching her book from her hands and opening it.

Ginny felt a bubble of panic start to rise. If he read that book she was dead. More than dead. In it contained her most personal and private stuff – her stories.

She had first started writing a little over two years ago. She had gotten the idea after watching a muggle program on famous authors. Ever since then she had wanted to become an author and so she took to writing in her special book and wrote stories involving Hogwarts students. That special book was the one that Professor Snape had now. Ginny wished that the floor would open and swallow her up, an expression that she often used in her stories.

Snape looked over what she had written and cleared his throat. He then opened his mouth and was about to read what she had just written when Ginny did the only thing that she could think of – she lunged for him. Snape let out a cry of surprise as Ginny landed onto him, sending them both onto the floor. Ginny tried to avoid thinking about the fact that she was actually _touching_ Snape and hastily clambered off him.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Malfoy laughing again. Ginny went red with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry professor." She stuttered.

Snape threw Ginny a murderous look.

"Perhaps next time you should think before you act. You've just earned yourself a lifetime of detentions."

Ginny was about to protest about the unfairness of it all but then stopped herself – it would be no use. Ginny lowered her eyes – Snape still had her book.

She looked at her brother Ron who was blazing with anger. Ginny was not too sure whom he was probably angrier at: Snape for being such a git or at her for being such a moron.

Hermione and Harry just looked at her with pity. How was Ginny ever going to live this one down?

Ginny sat back down at her desk and saw that Snape had opened her book. Ginny prayed to every god and goddess that she could think of, hoping against hope that Snape would somehow be struck by lightning, even though they were indoors.

Ginny tried to concentrate on her work for the rest of the lesson but found that she could not.

Once the lesson had ended, both Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were told to stay back behind.

Snape did not bother looking at them, as he was still reading the book. He then handed it to Draco.

"Here, read this." He told him.

Ginny willed Snape to have a heart attack.

Draco began to examine what she had written and Ginny could see a smirk start to form on his face.

"What, other than the fact that I can't read this as it is not written in English, has this got to do with me?" he asked.

Ginny almost sighed in relief, Snape had shown her one of the stories that she had written in French. Her grandmother on her mother's side was part French and had insisted that Ginny learn the language till the point of fluency. As a result, Ginny sometimes practised writing it in her book till the point that she was, without a doubt, fluent.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape paused. "As much as it pains me to say it, I believe that I have found your cousin a tutor."

Draco's mouth dropped unattractively open.

Ginny just frowned. "What cousin?"

"Don't ask questions. You are in enough trouble already." Snape snapped. He then turned Draco. "Her English is impeccable. She also knows French."

Ginny did not know what Malfoy's cousin had to do with her knowing French. She did not even know that he _had _a cousin.

"Draco's cousin, Alex, will be arriving at Hogwarts tomorrow on exchange from a French wizarding school. An English tutor will be needed to help Alex learn the language. As your punishment, you will be that tutor." He told her forcefully. "I expect you will both be able to handle that. **You**," he said, looking wrathfully at Ginny, "Will also come here at 5 o'clock each morning. You will assist Argus Filch with any cleaning that needs to be done till class starts for the whole of this semester on top of your original punishment."

He then handed Ginny back her book and swept out of the room, leaving Draco and her alone, who were both avoiding looking at each other. Ginny supposed that she should be thankful that Snape was not going to report her misconduct to Professor Dumbledore.

"I will not have a rubbish muggle-lover like you going anywhere near my cousin." Draco spoke slowly.

"Well don't think that I like this idea anymore than you do. I bet your cousin is just as stupid and arrogant as you are." Ginny imagined having to handle a female version of Draco and shuddered.

"Bugger off Weasel and annoy somebody who cares." He barked.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Don't you ever call me Weasel." She spat. She grabbed her books and hurried out of the classroom, away from his taunts and insults.

Both Draco and Ginny knew that she would end up tutoring Alex whether they liked it or not.

* * *

At dinner that night in the Great Hall, Ginny informed her best friend, Colin Creevey, about her punishment. She was amazed to see that he started chuckling. 

"What is so funny?" she demanded.

"It is the first day of the year and you are already in trouble. You look set to break your brothers' record." He told her. Ginny knew that he was referring to her twin brothers, Fred and George. Colin's green eyes sparkled and she ruffled his brown hair.

"It's not my fault. Snape just has something against me." she protested shamefacedly.

This caused Colin to chuckle even harder, spraying food onto an irritated Lavender Brown who was sitting nearby.

"Aww. Come on, Gin. Think of the mischief you could cause. Imagine how insane you could drive both Malfoys."

Ginny heaved a sigh. She finished eating her dinner and stood up, only to sit down again.

Ron had come up to her and was standing over her heatedly. "What was today all about? You just wait till I tell Mum about what you did. She will have a fit!"

Hermione and Harry tried to desperately tug him away from Ginny but were having no such luck.

"Ronald Weasley, would you stop behaving like a git and calm down! How many times have you been in trouble? Have I ever complained or told Mum? No. I expect you to grow up and do the same." Ginny scolded him.

Ron quietened down and looked sheepishly at his sister.

"Sorry, Gin. But you have got to admit that you shouldn't have attacked Snape." Ron apologised and sat down beside her.

Ginny smiled at her brother and a few minutes later excused herself from the table.

That night in bed, whilst listening to the snores of Parvati Patil, Ginny was reading through her book.

She was still shaken from the events of that morning but she was at the same time relieved. You see, Snape had left out one important thing when he showed Draco her book. She could not help but wonder why he had done so. If Draco had looked at all of the other stories, the ones in English, he would have seen that they all had one thing in common – they were all about him. Every single one of them.

Ginny, like the Draco in her last story, had a secret. A secret that would be too humiliating for her to ever tell anybody. A secret that was constantly on her mind, consuming her life. Yes, Ginny Weasley had a secret, and she would rather die than let anybody ever find out the truth.

She had a crush on Draco Malfoy. In each of her stories it was always her that he was in love with.

She had always thought that it was Harry she loved but then there was one fateful day during her fourth year at Hogwarts that changed all of that.

Flashback:

_It was the second quidditch match of the season and it was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Draco was flying on his broom; the wind was blowing his blonde hair wildly about his face, making him look more handsome than ever._

_He could see the youngest Weasley, writing in a book as usual. He saw that she was being pestered by Blaise Zabini, who grabbed her book and held it high above her, threatening to throw it onto the quidditch pitch. Ginny stood there helplessly, trying to reach it but not succeeding. Blaise threw it over the edge and Ginny felt like crying as she saw it hit the ground._

_Draco noted where it had landed and after the game, picked it up. He saw Ginny still sitting sadly in the stands and he went over and placed the book beside her, not saying a word._

_Ginny looked up at him in amazement and gratitude but Draco just walked away silently._

"And the next day he reverted back to being a jerk again and none of us has ever mentioned that incident." Ginny spoke to herself, reminiscing.

Ever since that day her feelings towards him had changed but she would never admit that to anybody, least of all Malfoy.

His cousin would probably be just as stubborn as he was. She would be smart, conceited and rude yet devastatingly pretty. Ginny knew that they would not get along any better than she and Malfoy did.

Ginny turned off the light and wearily crawled into bed, feeling edgy about meeting Draco's cousin tomorrow.

The next morning, Ginny woke up and got dressed. She was wearing denim jeans and a white top that fitted her slim body nicely underneath her school robes. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and surveyed her appearance in the mirror. She knew that nobody could call her ugly.

She then bounded down the stairs and hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast, feeling slightly apprehensive.

She made her way to the Gryffindor table just as Albus Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"This year I am pleased to welcome an exchange student from Criêns (a French wizarding school) who has just arrived at Hogwarts today – Alex Malfoy."

Heads turned to look at the newcomer and Ginny looked startled for she was not teaching a girl at all. Alex instead seemed to be a smug, yet very good-looking male.

Ginny wondered just what she had let herself get into…

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and let me know whether this is any good or not! I hope the Draco having a cousin thing is not too cliché. Anyway, tell me what you all think. : ) 


End file.
